poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird
'Pooh's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird '''is an upcoming film created by Yakko Warner and TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive, PandoraTV or Dropbox in the near future. Plot The Feathered Friends' Board of Birds, an organization whose purpose is "to place stray birds with nice bird families," discusses the case of Big Bird. The group's social worker Miss Finch is sent to Sesame Street, New York City, to find Big Bird and bring him to a worthy family of dodos in Oceanview, Illinois. However, Big Bird begins to feel distressed in living with the dodos as they all think very poorly of non-birds, and the last straw for Big Bird comes when the dodos suggest he should have a bird as a best friend instead of Mr. Snuffleupagus, who is watching over his nest on Sesame Street. When Big Bird runs away from his new home to head back to Sesame Street, he ends up on the news. Miss Finch tells reporter Kermit the Frog that she intends to reclaim him. His friends on Sesame Street also see the news and band together to find him before Miss Finch does, and take various vehicles on their quest. Bob instructs them to head to Toadstool, Indiana where they should meet up with Big Bird. Along the way home, Big Bird hitches a ride with a truck driver who encourages him not to give up. He later meets two kids named Ruthie and Floyd at a farm and sleeps in their barn overnight. The next morning, Miss Finch arrives and Big Bird sneaks away. After that, Big Bird comes across a cornfield, and is spotted by Bert and Ernie in their plane. Big Bird, however, is unaware that they are in it and thinks that it is Miss Finch. When Ernie steers it towards Big Bird, he flees in fright. Ernie turns it upside down to get his attention and begins singing, with Bert soon joining in, but when they turn it back up Big Bird is gone. Big Bird is also sought by two unscrupulous scam artist brothers known as the Sleaze Brothers, consisting of Sid and Sam, who operate a fraudulent carnival called The Sleaze Brothers Funfair. They want to capture him to put him on display. Eventually Big Bird arrives in Toadstool. Shortly after arriving, Miss Finch finds him there and gives chase through the city. On the outskirts, the Sleaze Brothers have set up their carnival and Big Bird shows up asking if they have a place to hide. They then put him in their cage. Shortly afterwards, they decide to paint him blue and tout him as "The Bluebird of Happiness." However, his performance is one of sadness as he sings about wishing to be back home. Despite this, he brings in a lot of customers. After the show, two kids sneak backstage to see him. Upon noticing them, Big Bird asks them to call Sesame Street to tell his friends where he is, which they do. The next morning, his friends sneak into the carnival and find him. However, the Sleaze Brothers quietly wake up. Just as Linda unlocks Big Bird's cage, the Sleaze Brothers drive off in their truck with the cage (and Big Bird still in it) in tow. Gordon and Olivia give chase in their Volkswagen and succeed in rescuing Big Bird, after he jumps from the moving truck. Shortly afterwards due to speeding, the Sleaze Brothers are pulled over by a police officer and are arrested on various charges. Back on Sesame Street, Big Bird is happy to be back home until Miss Finch arrives. She admits to Big Bird that the Dodos were not perfect for him but says she has found him another bird family. Maria tells her that he is happy on Sesame Street where it does not make any difference that his family consists of humans, monsters, grouches, and other species. After considering what she has heard and realizing how far his friends went to bring him back, Miss Finch declares that Sesame Street is his home and leaves satisfied. At the end of the film, Oscar the Grouch is carried around the block in his trash can by Bruno the Trashman in order to get over everyone's happiness. Trivia * Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl and his family, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Archimedes the Owl, Meta Knight, Kessie the bird, the Tiny Toons, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends and grandparents, Spongebob and his friends, Ttark, Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Frank Phil, Ash and his friends, Godzilla, Godzoooky, Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Bernie and Ert, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Karen Rooney, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, the Star Wars cast (excluding ''The Force Awakens and the upcoming The Last Jedi), the Lego Star Wars cast (excluding The Force Awakens), Pete, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Myotismon, Nora Dershilt, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, King Ghidorah, and Team Rocket guest star in this film. *Reese Ambler was originally planned to Co-Direct this Film, But He retired from the Pooh's Adventures League and TheAngryPepe (Currently Known as PrinceJosh1992) Co-Direct this Film instead. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Upcoming films Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson films Category:Films dedicated to John Candy Category:Films set in New York Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Caroll Spinney